The Meeting Between Two
by MadHatter87
Summary: Natsume Takashi is a newly turned vampire who is abandoned by his sire. One night, Johnny Raflo finds Natsume and decides to take him in and train him. As Johnny trains Natsume, both of them starts to like each other more and more...


**Natsume yuujichou is owned by Yuki Midorikawa and Vassalord is owned by Nanae Chrono.**

 **Chapter one**

Third point of view

It was late at night when a tall dark figure walked through the street. All was quiet. As they walked, the moon light lit up their features, they were a male that had dark brown wavy hair that went to his shoulder blades in a low ponytail, a small stuble on his chin and black eyes. He wore white slacks, black button up shirt and a black trench coat. He looked to be in his 20's.

As he walked, he noticed movement in one of the dark alleys. He stopped and tilted his head – as if he was listening for something. He then started to walk towards the dark alley. When he got to the entrance of the alley, he immediately noticed the dirty-blond colour that was sticking out from behind a stack of boxes. He moved around the boxes to get a better look. He was surprised to see a young male around the age of 18 or 19. The young male hair was what he saw earlier, the clothes he was wearing was a mess – with holes and dirt everywhere.

Just as he had knelt down in front of the young male, the young man eyes flickered open, they were a golden brown colour. At first his eyes were hazy, but widened when he met the black eyes of the man in front of him.

They started at each other until the young man's eyes turned red and turned to star at the man's neck while his lips parted and he began to pant. The older man took notice of the changes, even the small fangs he could see though the parted lips.

'A fledgling' the older man thought to him-self, as he began to unbutton the top of his shirt and pulled the collar away from his neck. Once he had finished, he offered his neck to the young man.

The young man stared at it for a moment, and then moved so fast he was a blur. He tackled the older man to the ground and started sniffing his neck. He kept on sniffing until he was satisfied. He then started to lick from the collar bone upwards, softening the skin, once the skin was soft enough he sunk his fangs into the skin just above the collar bone.

The older man didn't even flinch when the pain erupted as his skin was pierced, just tilted his head so the young man could get better access. The younger man moaned when the blood touched his tongue. He drank the blood down in fast, big gulps. He pulled the young man closer into his chest to get more comfortable on the ground, but the young man paused in drinking and sunk his teeth in further in retaliation - thinking that the mam was pulling away.

It was nearing ten minutes when the young man started slowing down until he finally stopped but didn't take his fangs out of the older man's neck.

"You going to move anytime soon?" the older man asked the young man. He didn't get a reply.

He attempted to sit up, but the young man just bit deeper and gave a small growl. The older man just sighed.

It was another 5 minutes until the young mam finally moved. His hands reached up and grabbed the older man's shirt.

The older man moved again to sit-up, the other man let him this time. He moved so he was sitting with his back to the wall and wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist. When the older man had moved he also changed the younger ones position, so the younger man is now straddling the other man.

After they changed position, the younger man started to drink again in slow, small gulps. The older only tightened the grip of his hands on the others waist.

Eventual the younger withdrew, and licked the wounds closed, and the dried blood that had stuck to the skin. When he was finished, he let go of the man's shirt, wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face into the older man's neck, breathing in deeply. He fell asleep moments later with a soft "hmm".

'Might as well take him with me' thought the older man. He looked at the younger one's expression from the corner of his eye and gave a small smile while thinking 'cute'.

He moved after 5 minutes of sitting there. He placed his hands under the younger one's legs and started to stand. When he was finally up, the younger automatically wrapped his legs around the man's waist and tightened his grip on both his arms and legs and nuzzled his face further into the older man's neck. The older man adjusted his grip on the younger to get a better grip, then left the dark alley way and walked down the street that he came from.

It took him twenty minutes to get back to his house, then another 5 minutes to unlock his door, take of their shoes, and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once he got to his room, he turned the light on he walked to his bed, and as gently as he could, tried to detach the younger man from his neck, but he refused to let go and clung on tighter than before. The older man sighed, and pulled his quilt cover back and moved to get into his bed - while somehow managing to remove his trench coat along the way.

Once he got them into bed, the younger man loosed his grip when he felt the soft bed. The older man quickly slipped out the bed, quickly got changed into his pyjamas - which consisted of only blood red slacks and no shirt - and turned the lights off.

He turned back to his bed and noticed the small shivers and whimpers that was coming from the younger man. He quickly slipped back into the bed and pulled the cover over them.

As soon as the younger felt his heat, he snuggled up to his chest and let out something like a purr.

The older man watched the younger man cuddle into his chest for a few moments, the fell asleep.


End file.
